Drowning
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: He never thought that he would be in this situation but he is. His crush loves someone else and with no concentration it gets him into trouble. comment if you want a sequel. Character OCC
1. Chapter 1

Drowning

Summary: He never thought that he would be in this situation but he is. His crush loves someone else and with no concentration it gets him into trouble.

Chapter One: Despair

Deidara's POV

I watched from a tree as my red headed partner flirted with a female member of the Akatsuki. She was new to our outlaw family and I hated her. Everyday I had to deal with her squeals and laughter to the point where I would storm off to my room and would make another clay creation. I had skipped eating completely because I couldn't stand sitting there watching them flirt. I stopped smiling altogether and stopped with the outbursts. To avoid them I spent most of the day in the dojo training or spent it with making clay creations. I also gave up talking to Sasori about art he had that girl now. Her name was Kya and she was far from ruthless she was kind hearted, she was our cook and house cleaner but I refused to let her clean my room so I just cleaned it on my own. It was close to winter and the rainy season began. The love birds spent most of the time inside so I went out walking to escape them…to escape the pain.

Sasori's POV

I walked into Deidara's room to see the blonde not there and went sort of worried. I hope he wasn't mad that I made a new friend and sort of ignored him. I didn't like Kya she was too nice for me, but I was glad she was my friend. After I noticed that throughout the five months she was there so far, Deidara distanced himself from me even during missions and I became worried. But what worried me the most was he avoided everyone and stopped smiling and doing his happy outbursts I enjoyed watching.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen Deidara anywhere?" I asked, Itachi was walking with Kisame and Tobi.

"I saw him heading outside! He said he was going for a walk. He seemed sort of weird. He didn't even acknowledge us when I said hi!" Kisame said, and I went very worried. I thank them, grabbing my Akatsuki cloak, putting it on and then ran out side. What was that idiot thinking! Yea I never was able to confess I loved him because I thought he was straight and loved someone else! I actually believed he liked Kya and was just jealous of us hanging out. When I somehow got a hold of his journal it changed my mind. I found out he loved me and thought **_I_** loved Kya. I had to find him before I lost him forever.

Normal POV

Sasori ran through the rain looking everywhere in panic yelling out Deidara's name in hopes the blonde would reveal himself. But in vain he didn't. Deidara was already a couple miles from the base and stood on a cliff over a deep lake looking down in it with blank, sad eyes. He was arguing with himself whether or not to jump. For some reason he couldn't picture himself leaving Sasori's side, yet also at the moment he couldn't see himself ever **_BEING_** with Sasori.

"I'm sorry Sasori you'll have to find a new partner." Deidara said to himself turning around and fell backwards into the water. Sasori ran out of the woods just in time to see the lake going back to normal after a huge splash was formed. He knew from that, Deidara had jumped.

"**_DEIDARA!_**" Sasori yelled and ran out into the water diving in trying to reach Deidara but he noticed that he himself was loosing air.

'I won't loose him! I WILL NEVER LOOSE HIM!' Sasori thought wrapping his left arm around the blonde and swam to the surface. Sasori swam to shore and laid Deidara on his back who wasn't waking up, but he was still breathing, but only barely.

"NO! Wake damn it, _wake up_!" Sasori yelled shaking Deidara as Kisame and Itachi ran from hearing Sasori yelling for Deidara.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled again when Deidara stopped breathing, the red head carrying Deidara to the infirmary.

**_Deidara's POV_**

'_The world seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I don't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger'.  
_

I laid there in blackness of my mind wandering if I was dead yet and if this was hell or heaven. I wouldn't know and I don't care.

_  
'Have to try to break free  
from the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright'. _

I sat up hearing a voice yell out my name over and over and other voices saying to let go , but the voice he had shouted my name said no and to leave.

_  
'I know, should realize  
time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
have to trust it will be alright.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.' _

I couldn't tell who it was but the voice was somehow comforting to me and I wanted to here more of that voice. I wanted to go back.

'_Have to try to break free  
from the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright'._

I wanted to see Sasori again! I would win him back no matter what, even if it meant I would kill Kya! I didn't care, I know I would have to run away from Akatsuki once I did, but at least I would know Sasori was mine.__

'Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay'

I walked around in the blackness of my mind trying to find a way out and to decipher who's voice that was. It got so frustrating that I began crying and lost hope.

'_Have to try to break free  
from the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright'._

I laid there looking up at nothing when I finally realized I wanted to go back for Sasori and that I promise I'd let him do anything as long as he was happy…Even if it meant giving him up to Sasori-Dana. I smiled tears still slipping down my cheeks as a white light appeared and I saw the ceiling of the infirmary at the Akatsuki base. I turned my head to the side to see Sasori squeezing the life out of my hand crying into the beds sheets. I saw the others standing there with wide eyes that I was awake. To me that didn't matter I smiled sadly and closed my hand around Sasori's clenched hand causing his head to shoot up and stare at me disbelievingly. I smiled at him knowing that no matter what he chose I would be happy for him.

_**Sasori's POV**_

I couldn't believe it, Deidara was alive, **_MY_** Deidara was alive. I had lost hope when his heart beat went to one steady beat I felt as if my world had ended. I was so distraught that I probably didn't hear his heart beat start up again. I was so happy to see him awake that I tackled him out of the bed crying and pounding on his chest. I was so mad at him for trying to commit suicide yet I was also happy that he was okay. I couldn't stop crying. I felt arms close around me and cried more as his chin rested on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Sasori-Dana, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I thought that maybe if I was gone then you and Kya would be happier together. I just wanted you to be happy." I heard him say and it caused me to look up at him and backhand him. I glared hard at him trying to keep myself from beating the shit out of him.

"First of all Kya and I are just friends. Secondly you try killing yourself again and then I'll never forgive you. THIRDLY…" I began seeing him shut his eyes and cringe at the loudness of my voice.

"Thirdly who ever said I would be happy with you gone? I thought my world ended when you wouldn't wake up….Deidara I….I." I couldn't say it and I began crying because I couldn't say those simple words. My eyes went wide when I felt someone's lips against mine, then relaxed into it when I saw it was only Deidara and I kissed him back.

"I love you to Sasori-Dana." He said after releasing the kiss. I smiled and hugged him to me, his head resting on my chest. I rested my chin on the top of his head not caring that the whole Akatsuki just saw us kiss. At the moment I wasn't bothered by it.

'For once I'm happy…I hope this moment never ends.' I thought as both Deidara and I fell asleep leaning against the wall of the infirmary.

OKAY THAT'S MY ONE SHOT! Hope you liked it. It's my first time doing a SasoriXDeidara pairing so uh be nice! You can flame as long as it's advice giving. LOL well until next time. OH if you want me to do some sort of sequel to this then tell me!


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
